Some Much Needed Colour
by Fireside Commulist
Summary: Phineas isn't enjoying life like he wants to, and sits in a bar alone. Soon, he will meet someone who feels surprisingly similar. Rated M for sexual content.


Phineas sat alone in a bar with his mocktail, staring into the distance as he sipped through his straw. He wore an orange button up shirt and jeans, the combination of which made him stand out from the others there. Everyone else wore less colourful clothing, yet nobody seemed to notice Phineas stick out.

Phineas scrolled through his phone, hearing the typical social media updates from his friends. Baljeet and Ginger got engaged. Buford and Milly had a wild night out. Irving and Holly went on a cool adventure. Django and Adyson got new bedroom toys. Gretchen and Katie had their relationship anniversary. Ferb and Isabella were having a nice time in Mexico.

 _Oh, Isabella_ , Phineas thought. _I wish you didn't try to force things so soon. You put me under so much pressure with that big asking me out party you and the others set up, I just couldn't take it. You can't force these things. And if you waited just a bit longer, maybe you would've had a Phineas who truly did love you back._

Phineas asked the bartender for a refill, and handed them some cash and a tip. He thought he saw a glimpse of colour among the sea of dull that was everyone else, but he again zoned out into his thoughts.

 _The moment I realised I liked you back, you and Ferb already started dating. I didn't want to ruin what you guys had, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. The only girl I would've ever gotten a chance with was ruined because I didn't feel what she did for me soon enough._

Phineas turned to his left again, and at the opposite end of where he was sitting he saw the flash of colour he saw before. It was a girl he hadn't seen in years, one he often saw with his sister. Now, she was older and even more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing stockings, burgundy high heels and a purple dress that cut above the knees. The dress was held by two spaghetti straps that lead to a low cut at her chest to show her cleavage – a sight Phineas was struggling to look away from.

Phineas moved down next to her. 'Uh, hey, Stacy.'

Stacy turned to look at Phineas. '…Phineas?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

Stacy moved in to give Phineas a hug, though as Phineas started to get into it, she backed away.

Stacy looked to her side. 'Oops, sorry. Got carried away, it's been a while. I haven't even gotten to see Candace in my time back yet.'

Phineas smiled. 'It's cool. What were you doing again?'

'Some geopolitical thing, I don't even pay that much attention in my classes. I don't enjoy it that much, I'm just doing it because my mum insists on me doing some big fancy course. Surely things are better for you?'

Phineas sighed. 'Not really. College has been so boring, it's not the free place I was hoping it would be. I wanted to be somewhere that would let me create what I wanted, maybe figure out how to better the world, but nope. All this while my friends are having the time of their lives.'

'You're kidding. Phineas Flynn, the eternal optimist, is down in the dumps while his friends are having fun?'

'Yep. And don't even get me started on their relationships. They always go on and on about them, I can never catch a break. Ferb has been dating Isabella and he now talks to her more than he does to me! Like, of course I'm happy for them and everyone else, but I just kind of feel left out of everything. I just can't into these grown up things they're all now into.'

Stacy's eyes widened. 'Wow, sorry, dude. I kind of relate to you, to be honest. Every person I dated seemed doomed to leave me within seconds since we started, and yet I'm surrounded by peers who won't shut up about it. Even when I call Candace, it's a lot of Jeremy this, Jeremy that.'

Phineas smiled. 'You know Candace, though. Sometimes I look after her little girl, Amanda. I wish I could go back to being as innocent and carefree as her. Getting to play with her is probably the only time I get to feel young these days.'

Stacy pondered as she sipped her own mocktail. 'You know, I wish there were more people like you. People who just want to have fun and enjoy life, instead of trying to climb this crappy social ladder. I don't want to rush things, you know? Candace was always about busting you guys or making sure everything was right with Jeremy, while I just wanted to have fun with my best friend.'

Phineas moved closer to Stacy. 'What kinds of things do you wish you could do if you didn't have to deal with, well, adult stuff?'

'I don't even know, honestly. I just watch stuff, game, and sometimes go out like here even if a lot of the time I'm alone. I don't even think much about what I wish I could do.'

'Aww, that's a shame. I've been struggling to come up with good invention ideas, everything has just been so much harder with Ferb around less.'

'Maybe you could invent a way out of these miserable lives for us.'

Phineas laughed, and Stacy began to laugh in turn. The two of them continued to talk about their lives, and recount funny things that happened with them over the years they hadn't seen each other. About an hour passed before things started to get more serious again.

Phineas said, 'So yeah, looking back I kind of had a crush on you when I was a kid. I saw you in some outfits and I honestly thought you were stunning. I never completely lost it, but Ferb could tell something was up with me.'

Stacy laughed. 'Phineas, you're way weirder than I remember you being. And you're a lot funnier than I remember too.'

Phineas chuckled. 'I never realised you were this fun to hang out with, I'm so glad I ran back into you tonight. Way better than trying to figure out how to get laid here.'

'Looking to get laid, Phineas? I guess you have indeed grown up in some places.'

'Well it's inevitable some things have to change when I grow up, I guess. I've given up hope trying to find an actual girlfriend, so I figured I might as well see if anyone here is up for any one night stands. But everyone I tried to begin conversation with seemed to think I was too dorky for them.'

'I feel you there, dude. I haven't resorted to this like you, but even with all those failed relationships, I'm horny as fuck. I can only imagine what it must feel like for you.'

'Yeah, I've been pretty horny too. I even considered making a sexbot for myself, but I never was able to get anything right. Again, Ferb's around less.'

Phineas and Stacy then grew silent for a moment, and saw the time. Phineas found himself staring at Stacy's cleavage again, and felt his pants tighten as his penis grew.

Stacy gave a sly smirk. 'I know you've been checking me out all night, Phineas.'

Phineas blushed. 'Oh, uh, sorry. I'm sorry, Stacy. It was rude, I know.'

Stacy moved closer. 'I know I should be mad, but for some reason I'm not. I mean, it's not like I haven't experienced this before and gotten annoyed. I feel strangely… complimented.'

Phineas turned redder. 'Uh, I guess it's getting late, maybe we should get going.'

As Phineas started to walk away, Stacy stood up. 'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that, I don't know what overcame me.'

Phineas paused for a bit before resting a hand on Stacy's shoulder. It felt very smooth, and he felt his heart racing. 'Truth to be told, I'm not sure I want to leave yet. My place is gonna be all alone, so it will be kind of boring. I just realised how much I want company right now.'

Stacy smiled. 'I want to leave soon, but listen, you're pretty fun too. Sorry if this sounds weird, but do you wanna come hang out at my place tonight?'

Phineas walked closer to Stacy. 'You know, I like the sound of that. I drove here since I live a fair bit away, though.'

'That's fine, I now live close after moving back here so I didn't need to drive, and there's space to park. You can drive me home, Phineas.'

* * *

The drive to Stacy's house was rather quiet, not silent but neither spoke too much. When they went inside, both went and prepared some tea to drink. When it was ready, they sat on Stacy's couch and began talking.

Stacy kicked off her shoes and took off her stockings, and Phineas couldn't help but stare at her legs and how smooth they looked. He put his tea down and took off his shoes as well.

'So, what do you wanna do?' Phineas said.

Stacy looked down. 'I have no idea. Excuse me while I move these roses, I'm not sure I like them here, I'd rather them up on that bench.'

'Don't worry, I'll do it.' Phineas picked up the vase, and carried the roses.

He turned to look at Stacy, who was facing away from him. On impulse, he tipped the vase and let some water spill on his shirt. He then went and filled up the vase again, which had Stacy turn around and notice his wet shirt.

'Oh my gosh, your shirt! Put it in the wash.'

Phineas looked down. 'Oh, right. Are you sure? I could wait until I get home.'

'Are you sure?'

'…actually, I'll put it in the wash.'

Phineas unbuttoned his shirt as he was directed to the washing basket, and slid it off. He turned around to Stacy, and noticed she had her mouth wide open.

Stacy was staring at Phineas's well defined body, he had grown a lot from the scrawny kid he used to be, heck it wasn't even obvious with the shirt he was wearing before. He had a slim abdomen with no hair, obvious arm muscles and very well defined pectorals.

'I guess I won't worry about a shirt,' Phineas said.

Both Phineas and Stacy grew completely silent as they returned to the couch. The most they could do was try and give each other glances of their bodies. Eventually, Phineas decided to rest an arm around Stacy.

Stacy looked to him with a smile. 'Thanks. It's just, I've never been so close to such a hunky guy.'

Phineas chucked. 'Hunky, eh? Thanks, you're honestly really beautiful yourself. Then again, I guess you kind of figured that out.'

Stacy started to sweat. 'Can I, uh, feel you?'

Phineas directed her hands to his body, and she stared to feel his muscles and chest. Phineas shivered as her hands felt him, and gave the occasional squeeze and kneed.

'I guess years of working with tools and machinery helps build the upper body,' Phineas said. 'Can I, uh, check you out too?'

Stacy nodded as Phineas started to feel around her chest, sliding her arms out of her dress's straps in response. Phineas felt around her breasts, not venturing into anywhere unseen but his hands looking as if they were about to do so.

As Phineas started to feel around her, Stacy looked down at his jeans and saw a prominent bulge in it. She then turned to Phineas, and lowered her eyelids as she smiled.

'You know, I'm starting to think that crush of yours maybe didn't go away,' Stacy said.

'Oh, this? I don't know, I think I'm just kinda easily seduced.'

Stacy laughed. 'You're a terrible liar, I get it now. You deliberately let your shirt get wet, didn't you?'

Phineas turned red. '…okay, I did. Look, if you're telling me we need to stop, I totally understand. I didn't mean for things to get weird.'

Stacy started to trace her fingers on the bulge in Phineas's jeans. 'I don't want to stop, I know exactly why you did this. You're horny. You're sick of being alone while everyone else gets to have fun. You went out tonight hoping to get laid.'

Phineas turned red as Stacy started to crawl on him, unable to speak.

'Phineas, I'm sick of waiting too. I just want to finally get a taste of what everyone else has been doing.'

Phineas went from catatonic to a huge grin. 'I guess I know what we're gonna do tonight.'

Phineas and Stacy soon realised their lips were really close, and within seconds the two gave into their urges and kissed. Phineas decided to pick up Stacy, and she directed him to her bedroom where he threw her down, making her laugh in response.

'Such a beast, Phineas. You've already let those primal urges take over, and I can say the same for me.'

The two wrapped their arms around each other as they passionately kissed, tongues intertwining as they both buried their fingers into each other. Phineas pulled her dress off, leaving her body exposed besides her underpants. He saw what was in front of him and was stunned, taking everything in as Stacy went to start kissing again, eventually nibbling his neck and ears.

Phineas took this chance to feel both of Stacy's breasts, moving his hands all over them and tracing his fingers over her now erect nipples. Phineas moved to start sucking and nibbling on both breasts, especially focusing around the nipples. While he could feel Stacy pulling his pants down, he started to bite harder on her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. Phineas moved his hands up and squeezed as he continued this gesture, making Stacy moan Phineas's name.

Phineas soon started moving down, trailing kisses on her belly until he reached her underwear. He bit onto what she had on and pulled it down, smelling the now damp underpants from her arousal. Stacy then proceeded to do the same move on Phineas, and when his underpants were off she started to fondle his penis and testes, making Phineas sigh.

Stacy then gripped Phineas's butt as she kissed and sucked all over his body and moved under him, while Phineas took the hint and helped Stacy move under him while grabbing her own butt.

Stacy gave a small whisper as their lips met again. 'That dick is everything I ever wanted. Ravage me, you manly hunk of man,' she said.

'It will be my pleasure, my lady,' Phineas said in a similar tone, continuing to kiss her.

Within moments, Phineas thrust his penis inside Stacy's vagina, and continued to thrust as they rocked Stacy's bed. Stacy used one hand to grip his butt, while the other and her legs wrapped around Phineas's body, through which she felt the power of his movements.

Phineas started to kiss Stacy's lips while thrusting, before moving down to her neck, again nibbling it. He moved to her collarbone, and them back to her chest as he kissed and nibbled her breasts again, with Stacy moaning with every action he made.

After giving each nipple a strong suck and clamp down, Stacy moaned and started kissing his lips again. She sucked and nibbled her way around his neck and pectorals as she moved her arms up around his neck, getting Phineas to moan out loud.

Phineas moved his arms further down to have them both grasp Stacy's butt, making her shiver. Stacy responded by making the same move on Phineas while giving him passionate kisses.

Stacy started to arch her back and make louder moans as she felt her orgasm coming. She let out a scream and bigger arch when she reached her climax, collapsing onto her bed.

Stacy still felt pleasurable sensations as Phineas' cock continued to move inside her, though using all her remaining strength, she squeezed Phineas's butt as she started to let out grunts from his own orgasm. Phineas finished with a moan, before collapsing on top of Stacy and making some final thrusts as his semen was released.

As they both lay in bed, Stacy started to move her arms up and have them feel Phineas's back. Phineas responded by feeling Stacy's neck and face, brushing her hair aside.

'Phineas, you're amazing,' Stacy said. 'If I could do this forever, I would.'

Phineas smiled while kissing her. 'I'm with you there. I don't know what we are right now, but I wanna do this as much as I can.'

'Even being sexually frustrated, I had no idea we'd end up like this.'

Phineas moved off Stacy and onto her side, wrapping his arms around her. 'Yeah, I'm as amazed as you.'

Stacy responded by cuddling Phineas in turn. 'Want to stay here for the night? I don't wanna let go of you, I want your comfort.'

'I'm glad you asked, because I wanted to do just that. Heck, I'd be happy to pleasure you in the morning if you want.'

'Oh yes please, Phineas.'

Phineas stroke Stacy's hair and looked at her, while Stacy turned off the lights and pulled up her bedsheets to cover them. Stacy rested her head on Phineas's chest while Phineas felt her back. The two gave each other some passionate kissing before growing tired and falling asleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
